


Spice of Life

by Amilyn



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking is like love. It should be entered into with abandon or not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/gifts).



***

"It's times like this I miss Ma living here."

Vivian stirred and looked up. Curled tendrils framed her face from where they'd slipped out of her ponytail and Wil's stomach fluttered.

"Yeah? Well, your mom taught me to make this just for you." She spooned some up and blew slowly on it, peering at Wil through her eyelashes.

Wil moved till they stood, bare toes touching.

"Taste."

Wil sipped, took the spoon in her mouth, then released it, licking her lips. She slid the strap of Vivian's tank top up onto her shoulder and kissed her.

"Definitely better than Ma's."

***  
***


End file.
